


Cheer For Me, Cheerleader

by usefultrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in women’s clothing, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, Human AU, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Jock!Dean, M/M, Slight feminization, castiel novak - Freeform, cheerleader!castiel, gay fluff, human!cheerleader!Castiel, jock!Dean/cheerleader!Castiel, mentions of light sexual assault, slight thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefultrash/pseuds/usefultrash
Summary: Castiel Novak, captain of the cheerleading squad, has a secret admirer right under his nose.





	Cheer For Me, Cheerleader

Did Cas know it? Maybe, maybe not. Probably not. Probably. Sure, Cas noticed Dean sitting in the bleachers every practice, but he was just there to watch the cheerleaders, not Cas himself. Right?

No. Dean sat at the bleachers, every practice, watching that specific dark-haired boy. How his ass bounced in that short skirt, how his thighs jiggled whenever he jumped, and how sometimes he could see those pert nipples through that tight shirt. Dean was hooked.

Every time, like clockwork, Dean would watch them. Cas was a drug the young quarterback couldn’t get enough of. The other cheerleaders seemed to know it, too. They all wanted their chance with Dean Winchester, but knew they had no shot against Castiel Novak. It’s just the poor son of a bitch was clueless.

Cas didn’t know how much the football player had taken interest in him. He understood the girls alluding to it, but he didn’t quite believe them. He was Dean Winchester! He would take what he wanted, not sit and watch them like a lovestruck worm.

However, that’s exactly what the older Winchester brother did. He drooled and melted over the boy, always earning some comment about how he was so up Cas’ ass he couldn’t see straight or something like that from Sam. To which Dean would respond with some unnecessarily sexual comment like, yeah I wish I was up his ass, to get Sam finally off his case. 

Even the other football players noticed. They would tease Dean about his crush, calling him a lovesick dove or something along those lines every time. They all pushed the light haired boy to talk to Cas, but he never would. Castiel was the only man that could give him butterflies. Every time as he talked with Cas, his chest would tighten and he felt the need to burp up the bugs in his guts. 

Again, Cas has no clue. Lots of boys and even girls would always flirt with the black haired boy. He just ignored it always, getting used to all the uncomfortable remarks. However... Dean would never. Dean never left him feeling uncomfortable with sexual remarks. He treated Cas like any friend would. That’s exactly how Cas thought of him, a friend. However, on their last game of the year, that changed.

Dean played hard, sweat dripping down his face. On the halftime show, the light brunette watched Cas from the bench. He watched in amazement at the cheerleader stunts he did; being the angel at the top of the tree and then falling down into the net of his colleagues’ arms. His skirt flew with the movement and did so many favors for that body. When the game was over and their team had won the championship, Dean walked over to the group of girls and one boy. 

“Castiel Novak,” Dean half-announced, getting all of the cheerleading attention. He strutted over, closest to the apple of his eye. “Wanna help me celebrate this victory tonight with a dinner?”

Here comes the onslaught of ‘ooh’s and whistles as Cas blushed, mouth dropping open slightly. He swallowed and nodded, smiling meekly. More cheering. God, you’d think this is a marriage proposal. 

Dean nodded, stomach swirling with anxiety. Some of the pull relaxed and he smiled, seeing the nod. He pat Cas in the back, “Okay. Uh, see you at Sō, in two hours, okay? I think we both need to get ready.”

Cas nodded, anxiety tugging on him, making him weak in the knees. Did... Did Dean Winchester really just ask him out? After the football player walked away, Cas turned to his friends, wondering they heard it the same way they did. By their excited squeals, they did. 

Dean walked over to his team, announcing the big news. “Guys, I finally asked on that date!” He threw his hands up, basking in the applause. “It’s in two hours so I gotta get going and get ready.”

One of his friends pat him on the back, “Finally, man. I’m proud of ya.”

Dean nodded, accepting his compliments, smiling. 

\- - - 

Dean awaited nervously, a baby pink rose with no thorns twirling between his fingers. He put on a sweet black and white suit, smelling of cologne, Irish Spring, and hair product. He looked around for that pretty, blue-eyed boy. As soon as Dean saw him, his eyes widened. Oh my god. Cas was dressed in a white sweater, a plaid skirt, and a pair of fishnets. He blushed and looked down at the feeling of Dean's stares. 

"Wow..." Dean laughed softly in amazement. Cas looked so, so wonderful. His hair was pushed up in the front, one curl hanging down, glasses pushed up on his nose in a Clark Kent-esque style. 

Cas stared at his feet, "Hey." He looked up at Dean, the green and blue met, mixing into a saccharine color. Their lips parted in attraction towards each other. 

After looking up and down his date, Dean inhaled deeply, "Let's go, babe." 

Cas blushed at the nickname and took his hand, smiling and nodding, "Let's go."

Over dinner, they shared pleasantries. They held hands until they got their food, smiling at each other. Now, Cas was finally getting the flirty compliments from Dean. He called Cas 'angel', 'baby', 'cutie', 'cheerleader'. He couldn't stop blushing throughout the entire date. He had a wonderful time. 

When they finally got done with eating, they stood up, holding hands, leaving together. Their fingers intertwined after they stopped in the front. Dean turned to face him, "Want to go to my place?" 

Cas inhaled deeply, "Alright." He squeezed his hand and followed Dean down the block to his small house. The jock jingled his keys and unlocked the door, seeming almost anxious to get Cas in the house. The cheerleader blushed, chasing after his date. 

Dean pulled him on the couch, sitting next to him. They never disconnected their hands, still looking at each other affectionately. 

“What was that about?” 

“Cas,” Dean began. “I’ve liked you for... forever.” He laughed softly, “This is like a dream come true.”

Cas blushed, “Dean—” 

“Cas,” Dean cut him off. “I’m so happy.” He smiled at him, cupping his face. Soon they were leaning in to kiss each other tenderly. 

The kiss sustained itself for a few seconds before they both pulled away and giggled like little kids sharing a secret. They stared at each other, eyes sparkling. Their fingers were still intertwined.

“I liked that, Winchester.” 

“I liked that, too, Cheerleader.”


End file.
